


Pedos in spedos

by AmericanMemer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Perfect, i fucking love it, its ok he said I could, pretty proud of this, stole this idea from a friend, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: Just a smii7y x panda fic as a nice happy rare pair for some peeps





	Pedos in spedos

**Author's Note:**

> This was done right before school so it might be bad bear with it please

Everyone in the call were laughing as hard as the joker. Wheezing here and there along with "s-stop I can't breathe!" All laughing at the same thing.

"Pedos in spedos! Down by the beach! Pedos in spedos! Watch where they reach!"

"Anthony how do you come up with things like this?! Are you ok?" Asked smii7y 

"I'm playing cards against humanity with you does that sound ok?" Replied Anthony 

Everyone started to slow down their laughter to compose themselves and move on. However, smii7y was still giggling about it long after the recording had ended. Random moments where he would bust into a fit of giggles over the joke Anthony made.

Odd, it was usually Anthony who got him this way. He's not going to hide it, he did like Anthony a lot more than a friend but kept it under wraps. Still it wasn't enough to interfere with recordings or just the two playing together. Time went by and the two were the closest of friends, and after while, lovers.

It started with smii7y being asked to go into a private call by Anthony. Curious, he went on and was face to face with a slightly blushing panda. Smii7y knew what was happening and blushed in response. 

"Hey..uh, fuck it, look I love you alright? It's been sitting on me for a while and I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. So, uh..yes or no?"

He said it with such uncertainty yet, you could a tone of hope lined within his speech.

"Anthony..yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I said yes you dumbass!"

They sat there in silence dumbfounded by what just occurred, until smii7y broke it by bursting out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked panda who was starting to giggle.

Smii7y took a deep breath before saying  
"Pedos in spedos! Down by the beach! Pedos in spedos! Watch where they reach!"

They both pissed themselves laughing afterwards.


End file.
